Finding ways to get over you
by Ms.Drunk-in-love
Summary: Ikuto comes back six years later to Amu's graduation and tells her he is going to marry someone else. Amu is devastated and heartbroken. To make matters worse he tells her that he loves her... Can Amu forgive him? Or does she move on after six years of waiting? Rated T for the moment but you never know if some lemon or lime show up while Amu is in college. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time writing a Shugo Chara! fanfic and I'm enjoying it. I don't own Shugo Chara! Wish I did, but I don't. *sob sob***

**Well I hope you enjoy it as I did. I don't know how long this story will be but for now, I have some ideas. Enjoy.**

**Much love,**

**Tiche**

Finally! I am finally done with high school and next up is college. Getting that damn diploma was the best because of the struggles I had felt during my high school years. I, Hinamori Amu, am now a graduate from Seiyo high school division. YES! I couldn't get better than this. I finished school with all of my friends, the guardians, and it was the best. But something was still missing. He was missing.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled loudly when she found me and made me drift back reality before I could even think about him.

"Yaya, you made, I'm glad." I smiled at the young girl and felt her arms snake their ways around my waist to secure a tight hug.

"Now Yaya is the only one left! Don't leave me! You'll forget me if you leave!" The girl whined and a few tears dropped from her cheeks.

"Now, now Yaya, Kairi is here with you and I won't forget about you. You are my precious friend, remember that Yaya." I said reassuring her with a tight squeeze.

"Do you promise me?" The girl pulled away to look at me better. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise. So don't be upset and let me go." I said and seconds later she pulled away with a big smile.

"Then Yaya is happy as ever! I'll go find the others, I also need to make them promise." The girl said and gave me a slight grin as she dashed away from me.

I was kind of happy and yet sad that we were for growing apart. I don't mean it like we are going to separate and never get to see each other again but in a more different way. We had always spent time together and now we all except Yaya and Kairi needed to move forward with our lives and fulfill our dreams. We would be separated and I will lose my sanctuary but I knew that my friends would never abandon me even though we are apart. We have been through so much together that it seemed impossible to not staying in each other's lives.

"Ahh, Hinamori-san!" I snapped my head back when I saw Tadase calling my name and waved to me before moving towards me. He was alone, which was weird because he was mister popular and always got loads of girl following him.

"Hi Tadase-kun. How do you feel? We have finally managed to do the impossible and graduated without any trouble." I said as I grinned waving my diploma. He smiled and chuckled lightly at my silly expression.

"I am glad we are finished but I'm sad too. We are abandoning Yuiki-san and Sanjo-kun again like we did in elementary school and middle school and soon after that we are all going for our respective ways and then towards our future. It's kind of scary." He was much more talkative than he used to be and especially about his real feelings. IT made me happy that he could tell me all this because it was exactly my thoughts.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way and confronted Yaya moments ago and promised her not to separate. Let's promise each other too. Pinky promise." I said as I lifted my hand and stretched my pinky. He didn't hesitate and locked his pinky with mine as we sealed our promise. It was hard not to blush by touching his hand. It was like I was my twelve-year-old-self, feeling my cheeks heat up. It even got worse when he didn't let go of my pinky.

"HE'S HERE!" Someone yelled and suddenly the ground began to shake as if it was an earthquake.

Before I could even see what had happened Tadase was swooped away by a horde of girls running far away with him. I wasn't even the least surprised and smiled. That was definitely mister popular for you.

I moved towards the entrance of school but now it would be my exit. It was weird as I looked around the campus. I spent years here and now was my final goodbye. No coming back like before. No Seiyo University. How I wished there actually was a Seiyo University so we could all attend school and be together forever. Forever.

Thinking about forever made me think about Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. I touched my necklace, the Humpty Lock, which I had been allowed to keep. The other's still had their charas while I only had my eggs. I missed the girls and it was hard not having them with me because they were my friends. My most precious friends.

I began slightly tearing up remembering them and our memories and hurried to wipe my tears away with my sleeve. No one should see me like this.

"Amu?" Someone called me and made me panic to fix my face in a hurried manner. I took three quick breath before turning around to meet the person calling my name. Damn I shouldn't have.

"I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed when I saw the twenty-something-year-old man. He got taller and handsomer, more handsome than he had ever looked. His blue hair was just the same as he had when he left and his eyes seemed happier, which made her happy, but why was he here? He has been away for six years, six whole years! And then suddenly show up at my graduation?

"Were you crying?" He asked as he slowly began to approach me. I put my hands up and stopped him in his tracks. I was kind of angry at him. Hell no, I was furious and heart broken.

"What are you doing here and why? You show up six years later and surprise me. You are unfair." I said and began to feel a sting in my heart. I had waited and waited for that stupid man to come back and had moved on or at least tried to do my best to move on but seeing him here in front of me made some of my hard effort just perish away.

"Tadase told me to come. He told me-" I cut him off. He wasn't even here for my sake. What an idiot I was. "Tadase is that way!" I spat and hurried away before my tears began to fall.

I ran with all my might so he couldn't catch up with me but that stupid cat-man just had to be as fast as me.

"AMU!" I ignored his pleas of me slowing that and kept leaping forward.

I scanned my surrounding to find a hiding place because I was getting exhausted and needed to catch my breath if I am going to make it home.

I found an alley with split ways and split ways. Instead of going one of the ways I hid behind a dumpster. I even considered going inside to be safe but because of my graduation gown I didn't want to risk it. You never know what you will find in a dumpster.

"Amu!" Ikuto kept calling my name and I could hear his footsteps closing in.

I did my best to slow my breath so he couldn't hear me panting. It was hard because I had run so fast that I forgot to even breathe a couple times.

"I know you are here. Just listen to me. You don't need to face me." He said.

I tensed for a few seconds because I was afraid of what he wanted to tell me. I had so many scenarios in my mind and none of them was good.

"I'm sorry for not calling or writing and I know that is not an entirely a good excuse to give but I was too busy and engrossed that I couldn't find any time at all. You have all the rights to be angry at me for what I had done. I'm really sorry, Amu."

I held my breath again because I was now crying. That stupid man just knew how to make me cry and was one of the only people in the world that could make that happen.

"And I know that you will become angrier what I have to tell you now but it is something that I can't undo. I'm sorry." He continued his speech and left a long pause before continuing.

"I'm going to get married soon. My parents have agreed that I need to do that."

Wh-what did he just say? My mind wasn't following his words completely.

Did he just say that he was going to marry somebody? Ikuto was going to be with someone else even though I did my best to stand by him so many years even though we were far apart.

Now I know what true heartbreak means. My whole body began to tremble uncontrollably as floods of tears streamed down my cheeks. I did my best to move away from my hideout and look at him with hate, sorrow and hurt.

"Amu…" He said with the saddest eyes and voice I had ever seen and heard but that didn't do anything. I was betrayed.

"I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I will hate you forever for the pain you caused me. I waited and waited and even caught up to your level and it's only to be thrown aside. For six years my mind has been on you and your wellbeing. I worried about you all the time and this is for that. I didn't have a normal high school life because I waited for you. I loved you so much that this is the worst pain I had ever felt. Don't ever come near me again. I hope we will never meet each other again."

I don't know if he could understand any of those things I said because of my sobs and I didn't care. I didn't want to see him ever again. He broke my heart to millions of pieces and it is my fault. I let him go by a stray cat. It was my fault and my naïve heart that this situation was like this.

"Amu! I truly do love you and I have nothing to do with this wedding. As I said it's my parents' wishes and not mine… I love you and will do so forever. You have grown up to be perfect…"

He hugged me tightly from behind and didn't let me go even though I struggled. "Let me fucking go!"

"No. I'll kidnap you and run away. I don't want to see you hating me forever. I have waited patiently to see you and I now know that you are more important to me than ever. So no, I'll never let you go." He said determined not to let me ever go and as stupid as I was I almost fell for it.

His sweet words had a deep impact on me and could affect me no matter what but I can't fall for it. He was going to marry another woman and didn't even try to break it off. How dare he claim his love for me when he doesn't even stop the wedding!

"I don't want to have to do with anything with a soon-to-be married man. Let me go Ikuto and pretend that nothing had happened. I want to go home now. It is supposed to be my happiest day not my worst, so please let me go." I said with more control over my crying as it was now silent tears that fell down and the occasionally quivers.

He let go of me and stared into my eyes. He too was hurt but I could care less. My heart was broken not his, mine!

"Amu…" He trailed off with a soft yet sorrowful voice. I shook my head and began running away again, leaving him behind.

Heck yeah, he deserves to be left alone. He did that to me and now he needed to suffer. I know don't getting revenge is not the best solution but this couldn't be called revenge either. This was just - hmm, I don't know what to call it. But it was definitely not revenge.

I was through with him. He had shattered every thought of them getting together and even made her forget their kiss. My very first kiss which I was so happy to lose to him now began to hurt. In fact my lips felt heavy and itchy while my heart pounded furiously.

"Amu-chan?" Someone called out to me but I didn't stop running or look at the person.

My heartbreak was getting to me. Moments ago I was brave to confront him but now my walls were closing in. It hurt too much to think about him.

I found myself collapsing to the floor after reaching my house. I was home alone remembering that my parents were probably still at school looking for me but that wasn't even the slightest bit important.

That man, Ikuto, had ruined everything. "I hate him! How could he!" Swearing and cursing him would not make my heart feel better only worse because I should be doing that about myself. I should have left hope as soon as he left me but because of that stupid kiss we shared I had clung to the possibility of us actually being together and waited for him.

I reached up to my disk and pulled my bag with the girls' egg in it. They all were still there and felt extremely warm. It made me happy and reassured that they were here and hadn't entirely disappeared like so many others.

"I just hope you'll come out one day and comfort me like always. I need you guys the most now." I cried heavier this time and hugged all four eggs. I missed them so much even though it has been so long since they had disappeared. But there was no rule how long there has to pass for not missing a person. Missing someone was part of life and a reassurance that you cared for the person.

After a while of crying I stopped and got up. I can't let myself cry all day and worry my family and friends. Today was a day for celebration and not hurting.

"Amu, you are strong. Forget that man and go on with your life." I said to myself in an encouraging way and slapped my cheeks a couple of times.

I called my parents who had called me too many times that I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier, something came up. No nothing is wrong mama, don't worry. No, I have not cried, I just screamed a bit of joy. Mama and papa don't worry. I'm home now, so just come back." I tried my best to sound normal but my voice was too sore so I had to lie.

"Yes and I'm sorry I just left without telling. Yes, I'll take a shower and met you at the restaurant. Okay, bye."

After hanging up I went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I didn't want to worry my family anymore so I hurried out of the room after dressing and doing my hair and make-up.

We had decided that now that I had graduated high school mama and papa wanted to take us to a family dinner and then send me off to my friends. So when I reached the restaurant I was in for quite the surprise.

"Congratulation on graduating Hinamori!" Kukai said grinning and threw confetti with Utau. "You are finally finished Amu." Utau added.

I was so surprised and couldn't help smile. Everyone had come even my classmates and congratulated.

"You guys, this is such a big surprise. Thanks and congratulate to you too." I said smiling at my precious friends.

"I bet ya didn't see this coming?" Kukai said with his signature smirk.

I shook my head. "Not really. I thought we agreed on meeting later at night but this is nice."

"I glad you like it. We didn't want you to feel sad so we invited everyone even the parents." Mama said smiling gleefully at me.

I returned the smile and gave her a quick hug before Ami tackled me with affectionate hugs.

"Onee-chan is all grown up now. Congratulation Onee-chan." I squeezed her tightly and kissed her little forehead. The once little girl was now 12 years old and still as cute as ever.

"Thanks Ami-chan."

I went inside and greeted everyone's parents. I stopped in my when a familiar color of blue caught my eyes. The man smiled at me sweetly which made me blush faintly and smile back.

"Amu, this is my mother Souko Hoshina and my father Aruto Tsukiyomi. Mom, dad this is the Amu you know about. _His_ treasure." Utau said introducing us for the first time ever.

I was quite shocked but didn't let that show and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you finally. I heard a lot about you Tsukiyomi-san." I said politely as I could and remembered the fact that Ikuto had left just to find him and here he was, with his family.

"We have heard a lot about you too Amu-chan. It's our pleasure." The man said and smiled almost smirked like his damn son.

I smiled and moved towards my family but Utau stopped me and asked me to follow her a bit so we could talk. Bet she wants to talk about her brother.

"You met him didn't you?" She asked with big curious and a tint of a smile breaking free from her lips.

"Yes and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Glad you didn't invite him." I said and began moving away but she grabbed my arm and looked at me confused.

"What happened? Why are you angry?"

I looked at the girl and didn't wish to be back to crying again so I ignored her questions and pulled her hand off me. "Nothing happened."

She didn't quite believe me and kept staring at me, even glanced at me occasionally during the dinner. She was so stubborn which annoyed me because it was another feature matching her brother.

"Well now that we have eaten and got our stomach full how about we move to the real locations?" Mama said confusing me and my friends. What real location, just what was she planning.

Tadase's mother stood up from her seat as my mother sat down. It was planned. "Well today is a day of celebration so we are going to have a party. It's at our house and we have make everything ready. So what are we waiting for?" **(A/N: I don't know too well about Tadase's mother personality other than her being jealous at one point, so I'm making it up as I go.)**

It didn't sound as a bad thing actually. A party would definitely help me relieve my stress and hurt.

"Will there be served alcohol?" Kukai asked with a big grin looking at Utau.

Mizue, Tadase's mom, nodded and gave him a slight thumps up.

"Of course there will be. So let's go."

I, with some of the others, walked to the house since it wasn't a long way from the restaurant to Tadase's house. And it was nice walking in the summer evening with the summer breeze brushing against my skin.

"So what happened?" Nagi asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

I looked at him confused and waited for him to elaborate on his question.

"I saw you earlier running away crying. What happened to make you so upset that you didn't even notice me? I wave a few times and called your name." Oh so the person who called me was Nagi. I had no idea.

"I don't want to talk about it today. But I promise to tell you another day. Just not on this joyous day." I said reassuring him with a smile that said I-am-okay-for-now.

He nodded and understood completely and didn't press on the matter, which made me feel grateful.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rima asked looking suspiciously at us both.

I giggled at her expression and shook my head denying that it was anything of importance.

"But you sure do keep track with him, Rima? Don't you trust him after three years of dating?" I said teasing her and making her blush a deep crimson color.

She huffed and went away without even defending herself and making Nagi follow suit. I couldn't help but laugh at the two couple. They were a great pair and suited each other well, and that made me really jealous. I wished I had someone to share my pain and love with.

My mind wandered to Ikuto and I felt my heart feeling heavier than ever. Damn that man!

"Amu, come on, speed up!" They called when I saw the distance between us. I gulped and ran and they followed me. We made it into a fun bet and decided that there would be a punishment for the two last ones. I came in third while Kukai and Utau were in first and second. Rima and Nagi were the last ones though Nagi had tried to run with Rima on his back. Such a cute couple!

"The winner decides the outcome." I said and went inside the front gate.

"A drinking match! We are all going to participate but Nagi and Rima has to drink two extra." Kukai said with a big grin.

"You had this plan from the start, didn't you?" I asked and remembered his earlier question about alcohol.

He smirked and nodded.

"I'll drink four. I'll take Rima-chan's punishment." Nagi said. A true gentleman.

"Fine. So we are all set?"

We all nodded and settle down before pouring shots down after another.

The outcome was clear. We all got drunk and lost count. But one thing was for sure. I was having a blast and had forgotten all about Ikuto for the moment.

"I need some fresh air!" I said and heaved my body up and tried to keep my balance. I had to hold onto the table and chairs if I didn't want to fall.

"I'll come too!" Utau said and followed me.

We both had a hard time walking so we held onto each other to keep our balance in check.

When we reached the patio we sat down on some chairs and felt much better. The wind helped cooling our hot skin.

"I'm sorry." Utau blurted out and confused me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused and struggled to look at her even though I saw her in double.

"Because of Ikuto. He has been home for a while but first turned up today. He is just afraid Amu." Just her mentioning his name made me tear up.

"Is it true he is going to marry another girl?" I asked after gathering some courage.

She yanked her drifting head up and looked at me with surprise.

"How do you know about that? Did he tell you?"

I nodded and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm sorry Amu. I don't know why our parents decided on such a stupid thing. You know Ikuto is a free man. A stray cat. But our parents, mostly our father decided this was the best for him, for our family. Dad hasn't even been home for a year and he already made plans for both of us. If I didn't have Kukai he would definitely also try to marry me off to someone."

It didn't make me any happier knowing that it was Aruto that is the one is making my life miserable. He seemed like a nice man and a father who cared for his children. Ikuto even did his best to find him.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked after several attempts to form the words correctly.

"I don't know. He hasn't said and Ikuto-nii just complied with his word without knowing the reasons." Utau said shrugging her shoulder.

Then why had he sought me out? I would eventually give up hoping for him to come back if he hadn't come. There wouldn't be a reason for me crying.

"He shouldn't have come back. It would have been easier for me." I said and choked on the words as I was crying harder.

I told her to drop the conversation because it wouldn't get us anywhere. And so she did and went inside to the others. I was glad to be left alone. I needed that.

My mind wandered around all my insecurities. Trying my best to suppress my feelings and thoughts I went for a walked around Tadase's backyard. It didn't help as much.

I was just like my twelve-year-old-self. Nothing much had changed actually. Ikuto had just helped me feeling like I did back then. Insecurities and anxieties. These were my emotions. It had been my worries since back in elementary school and my friends had helped me overcome them but now everything poured out of my chest.

I fought myself for six years resulting that my charas went to sleep. I had overcome my lack of confidence and everything else but now, now I was back. Ikuto was the main reason he was the trigger of it all. But I can't solely blame him. I'm a graduate, an adult now and that is my worst fear.

I have to be responsible of my own life and find my path, the path to my future. But I didn't wish for that. I didn't wish to grow up and be an adult so fast. I can't follow up.

"Amu…" A voice so tenderly whispered and surprised me. I was pulled out from my stream of thoughts for a second to look at the person calling my name.

If crying already wasn't enough I began sobbing loudly. Why in the world was I so unlucky that I only met with misfortune?

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, already!" I spat at Ikuto, he just had to show up and make my mood ten times worse than it already was.

"I was invited…" He said and jumped down the fence so he could stand next to me. Great, he was the same cat as he was six years ago.

I didn't know what to say next so I began walking but as figured he followed. I couldn't even run because of the alcohol in my blood and walking straight wasn't easy either. But my balance was better than before and I had sobered up a tiny bit.

"I met your father. Nice fellow." I said after a long silence pause. Better talking about something rather the silence, I thought.

"I know. He called me earlier and told me." He didn't say much so I dropped the conversation and continued the silence.

Fortunately my friends came outside to look for me.

"Ikuto nii…" Tadase said when he saw Ikuto behind me.

"I came to find you at the school but I heard some girls kidnapped you. Are you okay?" He said with a smirk that annoyed me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come inside and have a drink with us." Tadase said in a happy tone and grabbed Ikuto's arm to drag him inside.

Ikuto stopped him and looked at me.

"I need to talk to Amu. Later."

"No, we have nothing to talk about." I said and wiped my tears away before going back inside.

I wanted to go home. He had ruined my evening with my friends by showing up.

"Amu-chan, are you not feeling well?" Papa asked me when I sat far away from everyone.

"I want to go home if that's possible Papa?" He looked at me surprised but could see that I wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore.

"Wait here I'll bring you something to drink and discuss this with Mama." He said and left me for a short while.

"Congratulations on your wedding Ikuto." The parents said as Ikuto walked inside. His parents must have told them about that.

He forced a smile and bowed as a thanks and looked at my direction. I ignored him and glanced at my father when he brought a glass of water.

"Mama says she'll bring you home in a while. Ami-chan is tired as well." I nodded and gulped the water down in one go.

Ikuto kept staring at me and annoyed me. How dare he still look at me when he made me so miserable?

I hoped my mother would hurry up and finish her talk so she could drive us home. It was hell waiting when he kept looking at my direction.

Twenty minutes later I said my goodbyes to my friends and their parents. We decided to find another day where it would only be us and not our parents. It was hard to say goodbye but I did it without shedding a tear. I was drained for tears.

"I hope you will allow me to explain everything before it's late." Ikuto said holding my hand.

I glared at him and pulled my hand away.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Tsukiyomi-san."

He looked hurt but it serves him well. I was more than hurt.

I sat in the car and waved goodbye to my friends before the car disappeared from their sights.

"Did you and Ikuto-kun have a fight? I thought you were good friends?" Mama asked when we arrived at home.

I ignored her and went straight up to my room. Right now I needed sleep. Much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you have it. I hurried to write the next chapter. It's 6:30 in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep yet. So I'll just leave this like that and leave. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! WISH I DID! Wait, I'll wish for that the 11****th**** of June as my b-day present! Great thinking Tiche!**

**Tsk. Who am I even kidding? As if I could ever own Shugo Chara! *becomes depressed and rolls into a ball like Rima* I only own Fujiwara Mina. A new character I created. *Sob sob sooooooob***

**Forget my silliness and enjoy reading and don't forget to review. As much as I love writing it I'm only writing for you guys! Touched, you better be! XD So review and inspire me more!**

**Greatest love, **

**Tiche.**

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw it was late into the afternoon but I didn't care. My head hurt so much that it felt like I had a crack in my skull. I shouldn't have drunk that last shot.

I slowly and gently tried to lift my body up but failed miserably. It was like I weighed a ton. I think I need a crane to help me up or just a person. Gravity wasn't on my side today.

"Mama?" I tried to call out but apparently I had lost my voice as I had my strength.

"Great Amu, just great. What next do I need to lose?" I tried to voice my thoughts but of course no sound come out other than a slight screeching sound.

"Are you up yet, Amu-chan?" My father said coming into my room. Finally! Now I could get out of bed and pee.

Because of my voice I motioned to him that I needed help to get up, which he clearly understood hence me standing up the next minute.

"It seems like a bad case of hangovers, make her some soup Mama." Papa said when I had finished my business and had gotten me inside the living room.

Mama nodded and went inside the kitchen to prepare some hangover soup for me. I just hope it tastes well.

"Onee-chan, you look horrible! Your eyes are swollen and red. Did you cry?" Ami asked in a loud tone that it hurt both my head and insides. My body trembled for some seconds as the pain quickly subsided.

"Ami-chan I think you should whisper. Nee-chan is very sensitive right now with her senses so if you speak in a loud voice it will hurt her." Papa said in a gentle and soothing voice without making Ami feel guilty.

The little girl nodded and apologized in a whisper, maybe too quiet but I understood it.

Mama finished the soup and I ate it. It was spicy and refreshing and helped me clear my head more. Thank God for that.

"So Amu-chan, what happened yesterday? You never answered me." Mama asked when she removed my bowl.

I didn't need to answer her but if I knew her well enough she would keep pestering me about it till I spill the beans.

Before speaking I cleared my throat with some water and took a deep breathe.

"Iku- Tsukiyomi-san and I just talked about the past. He upset me more than he should and now I don't wish to do anything with him. Plus, we won't have anything to do with each other since he is going to marry soon." I explained, not telling every detail there was to tell.

"Oh I see. So you are upset that he is marrying another girl. I thought you said you were just friends?" She just had to push that button, hadn't she!

"No I'm not upset and no, we are not friends. Never were and never will be. Let's drop this conversation before I get mad." I said and excused myself from the table and went back to my room.

When I got to my bed I noticed something weird and somewhat shiny. I pulled my covers away and found something really horrifying. Shit!

"What the hell is that doing in my bed!" I said panicking and picked the small egg up. Yes egg, I had yet another egg to my collection!

Without further notice I got more shocked when I heard four familiar voices speak to me. I jumped up and looked at the four friends I thought I would never ever see again.

"RAN, MIKI, SU AND DIA!" I exclaimed and pulled them out to a tight embrace. How I missed those little monster!

"AMU-CHAN!" They yelled in an excited and gleeful voice and immediately I was happy. Happier than I had ever been

"How, why?" I asked perplexed. Not that I minded they were back but how was this possible. I'm eighteen years old and soon starting college and I had my charas. Is this even possible?

"You called and we came to rescue you. You even got a new egg, congratulation!" They said and pinched my cheeks, which hurt but it assured me that I wasn't dreaming and that all this was real.

"I'm so happy. It is like a dream coming true! I don't know what to say anymore!" They all smiled and helped me sit before they could smoother me with their warmness.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I couldn't describe the feeling but I know it was the best thing ever. I missed them for so long and now they are by my side and smiling. I couldn't stop smiling and a few tears escaped my eyes but it was tears of joy so it was acceptable.

"Why do you have a new egg? Did something happen?" Ran asked taking me back to the newfound egg that I still held in my hand. It was warm like they used to be.

"I don't know. I'm too surprised to comprehend all this." I said and leaned my head against my headboard. It really was a surprise to see the new egg. A new friend was on the way and it worried me. What was it that I lacked and why did I lack that? I couldn't find the right answer to my own questions.

"It fine-desu. We'll wait till it hatches-desu." Su said smiling and put the egg in my back. She quickly knit a tiny blanket and tugged it in. How I missed her kindness and the way she talked. Desu was only acceptable when Su spoke, I don't care what other people say, it is!

"I really missed you guys. Do you know it has been almost six years since we departed and I have been lonely since then." I said smiling at my four bests friends. I was so overwhelmed that all this was real and wanted to tell them everything that had happened since they left but I probably shouldn't and wait. Especially wait for the whole Ikuto ordeal.

"Yes and we have watched everything. Or almost everything. You have grown so much Amu and become much more beautiful." Dia said smiling. It made me really happy to know she liked how I looked now.

"Thanks Dia. How have you guys been and where have you been?" I asked becoming curious of their whereabouts. They can't have been sleeping for so many years or can they?

"Now _that_ we can't tell Amu-chan." Ran said. "But maybe we can someday, so don't fret over it. Just know that we were somewhere really colorful and artistic." Mike added with a content smile.

It made me happy that they were all safe and sound but it didn't stop my curiosity but I knew I shouldn't ask and make all their smiles disappear so I dropped the topic.

"Yoru says his hi and asked if you looked out for Ikuto? Oh he also mentioned something about we'll see each other soon enough." Miki said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

I flinched when they named Ikuto and his charas name. I had nothing against Yoru, he was cute and a good time even though he could become a pain in the ass in most situations but he was nice. No, the reason I flinched was when they mentioned his name. As if I didn't try my best to erase that man's name everyone just kept repeated it and almost rubbed in my wounds.

"Oh is that so. You should have told him that we aren't close and he should check up on him himself." I said not trying to sound too coldhearted.

They all stared at me with curious eyes and it sure made me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked and sat more straight.

"I thought you liked Ikuto? No wait. Something happened between right? That must be! That's why we came back!" They began discussing what really happened between Ikuto and I.

I sighed and shook my head. Let them guess as much as they want I'm not telling them. I don't need to repeat and recall his words. I just need to let go of these emotions and get over him so I can be happy.

I let them discuss the scenarios and went inside my bathroom. It was good they were back but I forgot how lively they all can be and wasn't quite used to it yet so I decided I needed a long bath.

For first time in years I was glad we had moved to another house because now I had my own bathroom and a bigger room. And no balcony. At times like these it was good I had no balcony or I would be reminded of the times Ikuto crept into my room. Glad I don't have one.

I sat in my tub and filled the water. I watched the water fill up around as I heard the four discussing loudly. It made me smile. They hadn't changed one bit.

When I had soaked enough I wrapped a towel around my body and hair and went outside. They were silent, which was kind of scary and weird.

"Why are you all n-" As I opened the door I saw someone I just wished would disappear.

"I-Ikuto! What the hell?!" I said and felt the need to cover my whole body because, well I don't actually know. I had a towel around my body so only my arms, legs, face and collarbone was exposed.

"What are you doing here? Who let you in? And how do you know where I live?" I said demanding answers for all three questions.

"Amu-chan, oh sorry, I didn't know you were in the bathroom. Ikuto-kun is here." Mama said coming inside the room with a tray full of snacks and tea. Great so that answers one of my questions.

"Mama, why did you let him in? Hadn't I told you earlier this afternoon that we are nothing to each other?" I said angered at her. She should know, she should understand. She is my mother!

"But he said it was important. Now now Amu-chan, don't make a fuzz over such a little thing. Ikuto-kun, follow me so we can let Amu dress." She left the tray on my desk and pulled Ikuto with her out of my room.

When the room closed I screamed. Why couldn't she just refuse his request and say I wasn't home? WHY!

"So you aren't on speaking terms, huh? Did he cheat on ya?" Ran said flying up next to my face.

I ignored her and quickly dressed into something loose. I need to get this over with.

"Wait here, I'll get him out of the house as fast as I breathe!" I said and marched downstairs.

He was sitting on our living room couch and chatted lively with my parents. If I hadn't seen that with my own two eyes I would have never ever believed anyone telling me this. Ikuto was smiling at other people as he conversed with them. The cold Ikuto was smiling at her parents. He sure was a changed man.

"Ah, Amu-chan you are finished already. That was fast." Papa said smiling at me when he noticed me stand and staring at them.

"Shh Papa, Onee-chan has a hangover!" Ami said whispering to Papa. God I loved that girl.

"Tsukiyomi-san you can leave now. We don't have anything else to talk about. I told you yesterday all I had to say." I said what was needed and went upstairs again.

"Did he leave?" Dia asked when I entered the room.

"I hope so." I flopped onto my bed and sighed.

"Amu-chan that wasn't nice. Come inside Ikuto-kun. Make yourself comfortable." Mom said entering the room and I yanked my head up to look at them with a rather unpleasant glare.

"MO-" She interrupted me before I could complain. "I didn't raise you to me so impolite. Listen to what he has to say and be nice."

So I was impolite now? If I had just told the whole truth she would probably stand on my side but that was too late now. She left the moment after she said her words.

I sat up and stared at him. I was definitely not okay with him being here. Not okay at all.

"What do you want _Tsukiyomi-san_?" I said emphasizing on his name and crossed my arms. I wished he would just talk so I could get over with this. I don't want to be in this room him.

"Stop that Amu." He said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Stop what _Tsukiyomi-san_?" I said annoying him even more.

He sighed and sat on my office chair and rolled closer to my bed. I flinched when he stopped near the bed. Only his legs separated the distance.

"I know you are angry at me Amu, but I have no other choice. As I told you, it's not my choice. My parents, mainly my father, told me I needed to do this or else-" He stopped to look at me and probably tried to catch my interest but no, no I wasn't interested in the slightest way. All he said was just crap and bullshit.

"Or else what _Tsukiyomi-san_? You don't need to come up with excuses to me. I don't want to hear them. I told you and I'll tell you again. I WILL NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE SO GET OUT!" If my mother thought I was impolite then I will be impolite. I don't care. He can't just show up when he wants and tell me what he wants. This is not fair and I will definitely make that clear to him.

"Amu, just let me finish for God sake! Why did you turn out to be so stubborn!" He said annoyed. Stubborn? Who? Me? I wasn't stubborn, I was realistic!

"NO! You already said what you came for so leave before I scream!" I warned him but she sat steadfast in the office chair and stared at me.

"Don't you consider my feeling for one bit?" He said and got me fuming over the edge.

"SO I HAVE TO CONSIDER YOUR FEELINGS? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COME BACK SIX YEARS LATER AND TELL ME 'I'M SORRY I'M MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE BUT I LOVE YOU'! FOR YEARS AND I MEAN YEARS I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT AND THAT YOU STILL THOUGHT OF ME BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO COME BACK THE ONE DAY I WAS HAPPY AND RUIN EVERYTHING BY TELLING ABOUT YOUR MARRIAGE!" I was furious. No I was beyond furious! How dare he!

"Do you think I want this marriage? Do you think I want to be bound to someone I don't know when the one I love is you? Do you seriously think that? Then I must tell you that you are gravely mistaking! I only love you Amu. I will always only love you, no matter what!" He pulled me into a hug even though I did my best to struggle away from his grip. But no he was bigger and stronger than me so I quit fighting him when I saw no hope.

I had to let the information sink in before I could truly give him a correct way to tell him off but that seemed impossible. How do you tell off a person who proclaims his love to you?

"I only love you Amu. I waited so long for you to grow up. I'm so happy that you have grown to be such an amazing woman. You are much better than you were before. You are beyond perfect." He whispered tenderly into my ear. Such a sly move.

Stupid heart! Why does it beat fast when he talks like that! I need to get over this if I wish to keep my sanity.

"I really waited for you." he said and pulled away to look at me. His gaze was full of - it was full of love and something else. It just made me go weak in my knees and happy. Wait what? No, no, no! Don't fall for his stupid trick.

I pulled away before I would do something I would definitely regret.

"No, don't say something like that. I don't want those things. You were too late and now a man going to marry soon. I don't want to have anything to do with a man who is already taken." I said and moved further away from him so he could get a hold of me.

"Is this really how you want it to end Amu?" I didn't want to answer his question because I didn't know the truthful answer. Since yesterday I wished to end everything but hearing his stupid confession made doubt my former thought.

"I don't know what I want but at the moment I don't wish to do anything with you. Ikuto, love the girl you are going to marry and do not regret it. That's the only thing I can tell you." I said and got out of the bed.

His eyes followed me till I reached my door and opened it signaling to him it was time for him to leave. He understood and got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Before I leave let me ask a simple question. Do you think we can be friends? I don't want to end anything between us but I'll compromise and be friends. How does that sound?"

I had to think it through before I could answer him. Being friends didn't sound bad but then I would be reminded all the time I suffered because of him and be reminded that he wasn't mine. Being friends sound worse than being his lover. It's like friendzone even though I am the one creating the zone for us. Should I agree? Urgh, my mind kept battling the ups and downs being his friend and in the end it just agreed.

"Fine but we are starting from the bottom. We are now acquaintance. So don't call me Amu, call me Hinamori-san or just Hinamori." I hated being formal but I needed to make it clear to him that I'm not taking this lightly. We need to start from the bottom.

"That's okay but are you sure that you want me to call you Hinamori rather than Amu? I never ever called you Hinamori." He had a point but it was the only way that this would work.

"Yes I'm sure so now go." I said and pushed him out from my room.

"Aren't we going to shake hands?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed and shook his offered hand. "Happy?"

He smiled content and nodded. "Happy."

I watched him descend the stairs and before he was gone I yelled to him. "Congratulation on the marriage Tsukiyomi-san."

It was meant to be hurtful even though it properly hurt me more than him.

"Thanks Hinamori." He said with no emotions detected in his voice and was now gone. So maybe I did succeed?

"So he is marrying?" The girls asked when I closed the door. I nodded and flopped back onto my bed.

Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to his request? It will only cause me more hurt than good but on the other side maybe this was what we both needed. To be friends. Maybe that was what it should have been from the start and we both read our action wrongly? Maybe this is our destiny?

I just couldn't stop with the maybes and I had to get pinched to come back to my senses.

"OUCH! That hurt!" I said and began rubbing my now sore cheeks.

"We called out to you like ten times and you didn't respond to us at all. What are you thinking?" Miki said annoyed. She was the only person who could actually stand up to me.

"Sorry I was just distracted. What did you say?" I asked and sat up leaning my head near the headboard.

Dia sighed and sat next to me on the top of the headboard with the other's following her.

"Who is Ikuto marrying and why?" They asked. I couldn't answer because I really didn't know myself.

"I don't know. I never asked. But I know that his father is the one planning this wedding but for what reasons I don't know." I explained even though they probably had heard our conversation.

"Aren't you curious?" Miki said with curious eyes. She sure was curious.

I shook my head. Well maybe I was a bit curious but mostly about her appearance. "Nope, not at all."

"You are lying. You are dying to know how she looks like so you can compare yourself with her, right?" Ran said spot on. Why had I created that chara. Oh yeah, that's why. To be more honest…

"Yes, so what? He probably doesn't know either that's why he hadn't told me. But I bet she is pretty. I mean Ikuto needs a pretty girl to stand next to him or else it would be unfair for the girl he is going to marry. He is so-" Before I went blabbering about how perfect he looked and he was they shut my mouth close.

"MAA MFF MSS MF MMFF!" or rather "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Friends Amu. Friends." The girl sighed in unison and removed their tiny hands away from my mouth.

"I didn't say anything wrong!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Now I was pouting.

"Be mad but it doesn't help. We are just trying to keep you from getting more hurt. We all know you are hurt at the moment." I looked at them and saw they had sad looks in their eyes.

"I'm not mad. I'm grateful. One step at a time, I guess." I said and received hugs from them all.

"You got us Amu-chan, so don't worry." They reassured my insecure feelings and made me happy yet again.

It was the best feeling having them by my side. Again.

We decided to watch a movie together to forget about Ikuto and everything concerning him. And it was a good choice.

When the movie was done I went downstairs to eat dinner and was up in my bed in no time after. The girls company was definitely the best in years.

We slept on the same bed that night and I had one of the best nights ever. Nothing could make this a bad night, nothing.

* * *

"Amu, amu, AMU!" Dia and Miki said shaking me to wake up.

I sat up and looked at the girls with heavy eyelids. I wished to sleep some more.

"First day of school, do you remember?" Miki said sighing. Oh shit, that's right.

"Miki not the first of the school but first day moving into the dorm." Dia said lively. She was right, school first start in a week or two I don't quite remember.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. God I was tired. It was entirely their fault for staying awake all night and asking to hold a slumber party before moving to the college dorms.

"Where is Ran and Su?" I asked when I notice the silence from the two girls.

"Su packing your bags and Ran, well she is asleep." Dia responded. I nodded and sat up once more.

"Go wash up we need to pack our things soon before the moving van arrives." Miki said and pushed me up from the bed with the help of Dia. I sighed and went to my bathroom to do as she asked and afterwards dressed into something more comfortable than my pajamas.

"We don't have to pack a lot since I will be home on the weekends besides school isn't far away so Mama or Papa can always bring me stuff." I said and noticed the gazillion bags Su had packed. I even noticed she packed some clothes I haven't worn since elementary school.

"Better to have more than less-desu. We'll pack everything together-desu." I sighed and grabbed her so she would stop.

"Su stop cleaning the whole wardrobe. Try to look at this skirt. Do you think I can fit that? No, right, it's too small. Only Ami could fit into those." I had picked my elementary school uniform so she could understand before coming up with some other excuses.

"Gomen-desu. I'll pack your clothes again." She wiggled out of my grip and grabbed one of the bags and tried to move it back towards my wardrobe.

I sighed and grabbed her yet again. "Su, sit down and calm yourself. I'll pack my bags myself. Relax."

She looked sad but complied.

I unpacked everything and put the unnecessary clothes back on its place.

I finished with my packing as the van came and loaded my stuff. My parents and sister helped me with it all and we took off in our family. The girls of course were with me as well as my unhatched new egg.

My new school was huge that it somehow frightened me. How was I going to find my ways around here? Ignored that thought for a while as my parents got my keys to my room.

We settled everything in my new room. I was sharing my room with another girl but I knew nothing of as of yet. She hadn't arrived yet.

"Well Amu-chan this is goodbye then. Have a nice stay and don't forget to call home once in a while." Mama said and gave me a quick and tight hug.

"I don't want to leave my Amu here. Let's go home!" Papa said and began acting up. That man needed to grow up.

"Papa, stop whining. School isn't that far from home. Just an hour and half with the bus and train. I'll promise to call home every day." I said and pulled away from his tight embrace.

"I'll come and visit after work!" He said continuing his act.

I just sighed and let him be and concentrated on the little girl in front of me.

Ami was sad and began crying. She hugged me tightly around my waist.

"I'm gonna miss you! Don't leave me Onee-chan!" She cried. I smiled and patted her head.

"I won't leave you Ami-chan. I'll be home every weekend so we can play. I promise."

The little girl hugged me one last time before Mama shoved them both of my room. Freedom at last.

"So now you are a college student Amu-chan. How do you feel?" Ran asked with a big smile.

"Great. Utterly great. This is going to be fun." I said grinning. College life will definitely be fun with them around I'm sure of it.

The door knocked before a girl stepped inside. She was beautiful and cute. Quite the looker. Bet she will capture many of the boys' hearts on campus.

She smiled at me and I of course quickly got up from my bed, which I had self-claimed, and helped her move her things inside.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile like an angel. I liked her already.

"Don't mention it. I'm Hinamori Amu but you can call me Amu." I said and offered my hand.

She shook it quickly as I had offered it. "I'm Fujiwara Mina and you can call me Mina, Amu-chan."

I smiled and nodded when I nodded a ring on her finger.

"Are you married Mina-chan?" I wanted to get to know this girl better.

She shook her head and sat on the other bed. Yes, she let me have the better bed. I grinned inwardly.

"No but I'll probably be in the second semester. I'm engaged." I was surprised but congratulated her. She was so young or that was what I assumed.

"My fiancé will probably be here in a second. He just had to get my keys and the last of my bags." She added and smiled cheerfully.

"How nice of him. Have you known each other for a long time?" I asked and sat on my bed.

"No not really. It's an arranged marriage but I'm already in love with him. He is really a good and handsome guy." She said fidgeting with her ring.

Arranged marriage? Well she seemed happy about it and actually fell in love with the guy so no need to press further questions about the marriage.

"Is he a student too?" I asked.

She nodded with a bright smile. Well she got a guy to date while in college so it was good for her. I was a tiny bit jealous because I wished for that as well. I had never tried to date and wished eagerly for that to happen while studying.

"Yes he is a student at this school too. He is a bit older than me. I'm 18 soon 19 while he is 22 soon 23. He has worked overseas for a couple of years so he hadn't gotten into college before now. But he was accepted into the music department and advanced to second year without studying. He is really talented. He plays the violin." She said smiling happily over her fiancé.

It sounded very much like a person I knew but decided not to talk about. Even though we were friends I decided not to give him my phone number or even tell him about moving into a dorm. I needed to be away from him.

"That's cool. I also know someone who plays the violin. He is extremely talented." I didn't mention his name only about his way with the violin. Good going, right? I didn't get hurt one bit.

"That's cool. I love guys who are talented when it comes to music. It just makes them sexier and handsomer." She exclaimed and clapped her hands. Well she looked like a very cheerful person so this might work out.

"If you say so. What major are you in? Mine is language and history." I said and changed the subject.

"I got history too and then music. I need to stay near my man, you know." She said giggling. She was the real goofball, in a good way.

We chatted for a while till our door knocked.

"Come in!" We said in unison and turned our heads to look at the person stepping inside.

Mina got up from the bed and ran to the person side and hugged him.

"I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed too surprised to be seeing straight.

* * *

**Muahaha, you totally saw that coming, didn't ya! Review to know what happens next! Or don't and die of curiosity. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter! I liked this chapter very much, just like the others. It is slightly shorter than the other two but I just had to stop it as it. You'll know why if you read it. XD**

**I just had my 20****th**** birthday on the 11****th**** and my first oral exam also. They both went well though I tell myself "You are 18****th**** not 20. So just tell people you are 18 (again)." 20 is just a dreadful age and have no special meaning like 18…. Ugh, I feel so old… *sob sob***

**I know, I blabber too much, I'll stop now. Here is the story… but first. I DON'T own Shugo Chara! Or anything from Shugo Chara! The only thing I own is Mina and the idea of the story. **

**Now go and read my darlings! Go and read and make Mama proud! XD**

**Much crazed love,**

**Tiche**

* * *

My body was trembling. Why was HE here? Why did he just happen to come into this room!

"Amu?" He asked as surprised as I was.

I tried to calm myself by first calming my jumpy heart and look away from his intense stare.

"Ikuto, do you know Amu-chan?" Mina asked curious and looked at me when I finally managed to look at them.

Before he could say anything that he wanted I did the talking and explanation.

"We are just acquaintances. I know Ikuto since elementary school, we were friends back then. It's a surprise seeing him again." I said with my best reassuring smile so she wouldn't suspect anything.

She nodded and smiled happily.

"I'm glad that you know each other then I don't need to introduce you. Ikuto come in." Mina said and dragged the motionless Ikuto with her inside our new room. Great just great, I need to converse with him! Could this get any worse? I think not.

"So I just told Amu about out engagement and she congratulated us. I think it's fate that I got to spent my college life with Amu-chan since she knows you from the past." Mina was just too cheerful for my taste at the moment. Couldn't she see that Ikuto and I wasn't THAT comfortable with each other that we wished to chat cheerfully like her?

And it kind of hurt when she told me that she said they were engaged. I didn't know it was Ikuto back then and if I did maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have congratulated her. Wait what? Why should I get hurt by that? It was I who chose not to have anything to do with him. He was just and annoying idiot and had a beautiful and kind fiancée.

"Mina I think I'll leave now. Am- Hinamori doesn't wish to speak to me." Ikuto said and it kind of pained me. I wasn't used to him being formal and it felt we just got more of a distance between us. Wait that is supposedly to be a good thing, isn't it? I intentionally want this, yes I want this. I definitely want this. I was reassuring myself once again.

"No Ikuto!" Mina whined. "You just got here! Sit and I'll find some snack so we can all get to know each other better. And sodas too!" She added as she jumped up from her bed and lunged her luggage. That girl seriously was too dense to notice the mood.

"Mina-chan you don't need too. I'm going to-" She cut me off midsentence. "I forgot the sodas at home! Wait a minute I'll go buy some by vending machine!" She said and grabbed her purse as she dashed outside the room.

I sighed and shook my head. I thought I would at least get a peaceful college life but no, God just didn't wish for me to have peaceful times. Hmm, maybe I should change my religion to believe in Allah or maybe Buddha. Oh wait what use? I would just have bad luck as always.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Ikuto broke our silence with a question.

I didn't want to answer him but I couldn't just ignore him. I looked at him and saw his eyes stare straight at mine. I noticed he seemed kind of distraught and sad but my curiosity quickly drifted when he kept staring at me making me feel uncomfortable so I hid my face.

"I changed my number." I said trying sound composed and like the 'cool and spicy' Amu. And guess what, it worked!

"And you didn't bother texting your number to me? I thought we agreed to be friends? You said we could or do you regret it because you still have feelings for me?" He asked with annoyance but by the end of his speech he was kind of hopeful.

As if! I just didn't want to….. I don't actually know why I tried to keep him out of my life completely because we both have mutual friends and we couldn't avoid each other forever, right?

"Sorry to burst your bubble _Tsukiyomi-kun_ but I'm not someone who changes their mind over the weekend. I just didn't want to be bothered by you and that's why. We aren't THAT close so it's normal not to have each other's phone number. I think you should forget about me and focus on your _fiancée_." I said and crossed my arms and stared at him.

Who does he think I am? I'm not any girl that would fall begging by his feet. Hell no!

"Why emphasizing on the word, _Amu_?" He said with a teasing smirk and emphasizing on my name.

HOW ANNOYING! That perverted cat man! AMU, get a hang of yourself he is trying to mess with you!

I sighed deeply and got up from my bed. I needed to get away from this man since he is almost implying that I'm jealous. No way! Me? Jealous? Don't make laugh! HA HA HA.

"What are you trying to get at _Tsukiyomi-san_? I never did such thing. Mina-chan is just the girl for you. I hope you treat her well." I said with a forced smile and was now standing by my suitcases.

He began to chuckle and fell on to Mina's bed while still laughing and holding his stomach. I just rolled my eyes at his action and found my pink hoodie in my not too many suitcases. I had two while Mina had seven and they were big ones may I add.

"Whatever, I'm out." I said when I pulled hoodie over my head and opened the door.

Ikuto immediately stopped laughing and rushed to my side to stop me from entering the hall way.

"Where are you going? I think you need to talk to me a bit more. We'll be seeing each other a lot from now on, you know." I stared at him with a raised eyebrow? I should talk to whom now? Definitely not you!

"No thank you. Please move out of my way, thanks." I said and reached the doorknob behind his torso so I had to touch him. Just from that touch I could feel his abs. It felt so rigid and well-shaped that I was slightly, just slightly interested on how they actually looked.

AMU! Why are you thinking about his abs! HIS ABS! STOP IT! I had to fight unknown desires to regain my cool.

"Don't be so cold Amu. It's has been almost three months since we last saw each other. Let's talk like normal adults, okay?" He offered but I refused him.

"I'm in no mood to talk to you right now or anyone. I need to find my charas before they get lost." I said and tried to pull the door after unlocking it but he just had to lean his weight so it was harder than expected.

"Your charas? Do you still have you charas?" He asked surprised for a moment and stood straight. I saw this as my moment and flung the door open pushing away and almost falling on the floor but he had cat-like reflexes so he of course gained his balance in no time.

"Yes, they are all four with me and a new egg." I said and went down the hall way.

"Wait a minute!" He said and followed me down the hall. I sighed and glanced at him. What does this man even understand? I told him I needed to be alone he should be able to get my hint hence me trying to run away!

"I said wait AMU!" he said and actually gained up to me. Why does he have to have so long legs and be athletic!

"Amu-chan? Ikuto?" Mina said in a surprised tone when she was returning towards the girls' dorm. Her hands were occupied by soda cans and her purse. We both stopped in our tracks and stopped by her side.

"Mina-chan, please tell your fiancé, Tsukiyomi-san that I can't speak right now and that the past lays in the past!" I complained and hoped she would understand and actually help me get rid of him.

"But I think Ikuto wanted to do some catching up. It must be ages since you two saw each other since it's been since elementary." Mina said with a bright smile. Well there goes my plan…

So I had to be rude. No problem with that at all.

"I don't want to have anything to do with him at the moment and you both should understand that. I need to go now before my friends disappear. Bye." I said and dashed away.

"Amu, wait a minute!" Ikuto said and still ran after me leaving Mina all by herself.

I glanced at the girl from my former next to her and saw her sad eyes. She was actually hurt and I could only guess why. Ikuto!

"STOP THIS!" I said and glared at him angrily. "You are hurting your fiancée by still following me!"

I was downright pissed. He is an engaged man so he should act more like that than following another girl in front of his fiancée. I felt really bad for Mina and more of the fact that she was in love with this douche so it probably hurt her more that he was following another girl.

"I never acknowledged her as my fiancée Amu and you know that. But forget that. Why is your charas back?" He said annoyed. No he was furious at me. WHY? I didn't do anything other than scold him…

"But she is kind and sweet so you should accept it sooner or later. She is in love with you if can't see it by now idiot." I said sighing. I felt pretty much like a matchmaker, how ironic right? He was my former love and still had a tiny place in my heart which I tried my best to erase.

"If you want to go there then listen to me well. The one I want to be in love with me is-" I stopped him from speaking any further by kicking his leg. Good one Amu!

"Don't you dare go there! That's a closed chapter and you know goddamn well why!" I said angrily. How many fucking times do I need to tell him that there will never be an AMUTO?! (A/N: TEEHEE, I just had to put that there) Wait what? Did I just abbreviate our name and make it sound like a couple name? OMG! But it sure as a ring to it, right? Amuto…. Amu ,get a hold of yourself! I mentally slapped my cheeks before returning my focus to Ikuto.

"You made me go there! It's entirely your fault." He said getting more annoyed. I did what? No, no, NO!

"You are delusional, you know that right? You are just assuming things according to your own likings!" My anger didn't subdue, no it just intensified.

We then began a staring contest and spat words at each like. "You are too stubborn to let go of the past!" "No, you are just stupid to not understand my words." And so on.

"Amu-chan? Ikuto-kun?" A voice said and broke the contest and we turned to the person with annoyed expressions.

"WHAT!" We almost yelled.

"I can't find Mika, Dia and Su?" Ran said surprised by the angered tone in both our voices.

My eyes got wide as I saw my first born chara look hurt by my earlier actions and by the new information. The other's got lost on campus!

"Where was the last time you saw them and how did you all get separated?" I asked and noticed I began to sound like a frantic and panicky mother losing sight of her children. But they sort of were my children in a weird and twisted way. I did LAY their eggs.

"I- I don't know? We were all flying by the boys campus and then I noticed the stadium and got distracted and went over to investigate it and when I noticed that I had actually left them they were nowhere in sight! I looked everywhere!" She said with a slightly trembling voice. It was her sisters so of course she was scared.

I too was scared and took of the next minute she said her first location. I had to start somewhere.

"Amu-chan?" Mina asked when I passed her. I didn't say anything and just ran towards the direction Ran told me.

I looked and looked but none of them where anywhere in sight and my heart began to feel heavy. The worst case scenarios could be that they were back to the unknown and not mentioned world they were three months ago before coming back. But why should Ran be the one left behind then?

"I can't see them anywhere." Ikuto said when he approached me.

It startled me that he too began to search for my charas even though I was mean before and told him to leave me alone.

"Thanks for helping even though I said hurtful things…" I said with a slight bow. He nodded and smirked his usual perverted smirk and got me on the right nerve. "BUT it doesn't mean I regret it!" I added and glared at him.

Before he could mutter a word Ran tensed and looked up at the sky. "A powerful X-egg is on the loose!" She exclaimed and stared at me. I understood what it meant and guess what happened.

"My own heart unlock!" I did my first Chara Change as an 18 year old!

The Humpty look was reacting more powerful probably because I got older and stronger. But the power, oh the power was great. I could feel it everywhere in my body.

"You can still Chara Change?" Ikuto said astonished and gaped. It was a great feeling finally getting to see him like that, so surprised and all. But of course he changed his expression to his usual if not more perverted smirk.

"You apparently outgrew you skirt and blouse." I skimmed my clothes when he mentioned it and squealed!

"RAN! Why am I wearing this! I look like someone doing a hentai cosplay!" My skirt exposed my bottom and my blouse was just barely covering my breast! I'm already a grown-up but couldn't the Humpty Lock accustomed its clothes to the person who was Chara changing?! This is too much and embarrassing, especially in front of that perverted cat!

"_Amu-chan that is the least of your worries! We need to cleanse the eggs and find the others!_" Ran sounded angry or annoyed and knocked some sense into me. This could change after finding the others and cleansing the egg!

"Sorry,got it Ran! Let's go! Heart Speeders!" As I said that I got my old roller skates, which fit perfectly and flew up to the sky.

We followed the egg and also found the others trying to fight it off but they were corned by three more X-eggs. How come there is so many?

"Leave them alone!" I yelled and got the eggs' concentration.

Miki, Su and Dia looked up and began sighing in relief. "AMU-Chan!" "AMU!"

I smiled and grinned at them. "We came to save you!"

The eggs got annoyed that we kept talking and didn't focus on them so they attacked first. Wrong move, just wrong move.

I first deflected their attack with the pom-poms and then my Heart Rod appeared before my hand and with one swing it flew towards all four eggs and trapped them. I did a Spiral Heart and got them paralyzed. Now the last thing was too cleanse them all before they hatches!

"OPEN HEART!" I yelled and felt the massive force evade from my lock to the paralyzed eggs. Seconds after they changed and went back to their owners.

I jumped down on the ground next to my charas and smiled. Ran and I changed back and looked at each other before high fiving.

"Great job fending them off but why are there so many?" I asked still concerning. It wasn't my job to cleanse X-eggs anymore. There should probably be new guardians, I'm sure Tsukasa-san has made sure there is. But still there were four on our campus?!

"They were strong and we aren't used to our powers just yet but you and Ran did a superb job and you can already Chara Change that is just awesome!" Dia said cheerfully.

I smiled and nodded. It was only normal they still weren't used to use their powers since they have been away for so long.

"But that Chara Change was embarrassing! I was completely exposed!" I said and remembered how I looked moments ago.

The girls giggled at my flushed face and my whining. I was definitely not 'cool and spicy' in front of them. How can I be when they are all my would-be-selves?

"Let's get back. Ikuto-kun is probably still searching for the others and you owe him an apology." Ran said sounded much more mature than she normally sounded like.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at him sheepishly.

"Why the sudden change? Oh well forget it. I will not apologize because I did nothing wrong! Hmph" I said and turned my back in a too childlike manner and started pouting, which actually made the others laugh off hysterically. It took my not more than two second to be laughing as well.

I hugged them all after our fit of laugh and whispered to them.

"I'm glad you're still with me I thought the worst possible. Promise to stay forever."

They all silently nodded and made me smile genuinely.

* * *

When we got back I went to my dorm. Ikuto and Mina were waiting in silence until I stepped inside and broke the awkward silence in the room.

"I see you found them. I'm glad." Ikuto said with a smile, a real smile. I could tell he was truly happy but his eyes told him he was sad. I could only guess why. Yoru. The little guy had disappeared and I watched the whole scene too. It was so sad yet beautiful and I knew how he felt.

Without even realizing before it was too late I hugged him in and comforting manner and patted his back gently. And when realizing I jumped away embarrassed.

"Yoru says his hi and has a surprise for you soon." Miki said at the perfect timing because I seriously had nothing to say for my actions seconds ago. I sympathized with him for losing Yoru but I shouldn't have done that, right? ARGH! My mind is just too messy to matter right now.

I looked at Ikuto and his face lit up with glee. It was such a beautiful scene and rare too. Ikuto never showed his true emotion and especially when he is happy.

"How is he, where is he? Can I speak to him? Please tell me!" Ikuto almost begged. That too was a first time. Tsukiyomi Ikuto pleading a chara. I wanted to make fun of him but I couldn't. He was too cute that it wasn't worth tease him and fight with him. Let's just enjoy another side of Ikuto.

"Uhm, I can't really tell anything other than that he is fine and he misses you a lot. He said we should look out for you so you don't get into trouble. He also said something about not listening to the adults and you should stay a stray cat. Do what makes you the most comfortable and accomplish your dreams. You deserve it." Miki explained and conveyed Yoru's message. I was happy that I was here because I actually got to see the usually cocky, arrogant, egoistic, annoying and perverted Ikuto by on the verge to spill some tears.

When a tear escaped his eyes my heart dropped. I felt guilty and horrible. Here I say I'm happy to see him like that but I'm actually not. I felt sad and began sniffling and spilling tears as well. What the?! Why am I crying more than him!

I just couldn't stop. I understand his feelings about losing his chara and the pain that follows but here I stand with four charas and the fifth on the way. It's just like I'm rubbing it into his face and making him suffer.

"Amu…" Ikuto trailed off with a voice full of sorrow and something else which I couldn't quite catch when I'm turning more and more to an emotion wreck.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that Yoru is not by your side anymore while mine are! I'm sorry they had to tell you about him, when it's a touchy subject!" I wailed even more. So unlike my character! But, it was how I felt at the moment.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm fine, he says his hi," He said and pulled me into his embrace. It was soothing and calming and made me stop the sudden rush of emotion. We stood in the middle of the room until I had calmed down.

"I'm really sorry. I wish you could get him back like I did with my girls." I said and pulled away to look at him. He again smiled genuinely at me which made my heart slightly, just slightly skip a bit. Okay, not. I was blushing and my heart was beating fast. That stupid cat just had to show me this side of him to have his control over my heart again.

"It's fine. As long as he is alive and happy I'm glad. He will definitely be all right." He said and kept his stupid genuine smile! WHY, why of all times! Why does he have to have this kind of effect and why did you tell him MIKI! Stupid heart! It's your entire fault!

"Okay, give me just a minute here! Why are you hugging and who are you talking to?" Mina said after staying quiet for a long time. Too long.

I had forgotten all about her and pushed Ikuto away from me before collecting myself. The fiancée of Ikuto. Remember AMU! She is your roommate, have you forgotten? And you just hugged him, HUGGED him! In front of her!

"None of your concern Mina. It's something between Amu and I so don't bother us." Ikuto said coldly to the confused and sad girl before him.

"Ikuto be nice! Have you forgotten all I told you earlier! Stupid perverted cat!" I said and pinched his cheek. Hard.

"Both I just told the truth! And she just interrupted when you were finally hugging you. I had to wait six years for that, you know." he said and began pouting as he rubbed his cheek.

Why did he just keep rubbing salt to her wounds!

I stared at him one last time and kicked him on his left shin-bone making him wince in pain and buckle under. Serves you right!

"OUCH! That hurt AMU!" He yelled but I only glared and stuck my tongue out and moved past him to Mina's side.

"You have no reason to be worried Mina-chan. We are _nothing_ to each other so don't misunderstand. And we only talked about a lost friend, so he just got emotional and was being rude. Right, Ikuto?" He frowned at me but nodded to Mina. Good boy!

"Isn't it about time for you to leave? I think you stayed over too long." I said when the awkward tension was over between Mina and me.

Ikuto had just gotten up but he was limping because I think I hit him too hard. But he was mean so it's not entirely my fault! But it sure made me feel guilty…

"It will be hard going back alone, so take responsibility and follow me back to my dorm." He said smirking. It made me want to hit him again. Why did he have to be so perverted?

"Don't feign it! Just go back already!" I said and flopped backwards on my bed. Too tired to bother with him or look at him.

"I'll help him back. I'll be back in a second." Mina said and I heard her shoes tap the floor as she walked away. It made me sit up and watch the two. He was seriously hurt and was leaning up against Mina's frail body. No, no, no she wouldn't be able to handle him alone.

I sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to help him.

"Mina-chan let me do it. You'll just hurt yourself. I'll take responsibility and come back in a minute." I said and made him lean against me which he was more than eager to do.

"It's always better to be close to _my_ Amu." He said whispering next to my ears. My sensitive ears that made me partly giggle and partly moan because of his hot breath! PERVERT!

Mina looked at him alarmed but I forced a smile and hurried down the hallway before dumping him in front the boys' dorm. He looked like an abandoned kitten in front of the door but I could care less. I was fuming. He made me moan! MOAN!

"You stupid pervert! Why did you do that in front of her and are you trying to hurt her?!" I asked screaming my lungs out. He had to cover his sensitive ears because of his incredible hearing. My only hope was that he would get hurt!

"Well you liked it in the past and yes I am trying to hurt her. I'm been stuck with her the whole summer you know and I wasn't once left alone. Even Utau finds her stickier than herself when she had her brother-complex. I'm suffocating Amu." He said trying and almost succeeding me to fall for his trick. Just almost!

"She is nice and sweet. And on top of that she is beautiful. What don't you like about that? You have been together three months, so you must have some small feelings for her. Just tiny ones perhaps?" I said remembering the beauty of my new roommate. Ikuto must be blind not to notice that.

He shrugged his shoulder and sighed as he stood up.

"Yes she is strikingly beautiful and sweet. But she is no you Amu. You are more beautiful and your heart, your heart is the best. You are the perfect one for me so stop pushing me towards other girls when you know very well of my feelings." He said and stepped closer to close our gap. Our feet now touched each other and his face was mere inches away from me.

Firstly this was too embarrassing. Secondly I couldn't speak because of his words and his closeness. This is so uncool! This is not like me at all.

"Aren't you going to say anything, _Amu_?" The way he spoke my name just had to sound so freaking alluring and seductive and make me weak! That stupid cat just made me blush even more. I couldn't get redder than this and my blood would soon rush up to my head and cause me to have a nosebleed if he said something even more embarrassing. And not to mention his hot breath touching my face!

Shit Amu, get a hold of yourself! I mentally punched myself around six times in the face for my stupidity and slip of emotion.

"W-why are you s-so c-close?" I said stammering my words out and tried to take a step back but he grabbed my hands and pulled me back and our lips almost touched. This made my heart run on overdrive! It felt like my chest was going to explode or it would erupt like a volcano!

"Amu…" He said staring straight at me with his beautiful and now tenderly looking blue eyes. I was melting away just by looking at them. He had me under his control.

"I-Ikuto…" I muttered. My face was heated and I felt really hot. My body trembling but focused on his calm body. I was definitely under his spell.

He moved closer and closer and then-

* * *

**Muhahah a cliffy! I love to tease XD I wonder what happens next. It is actually up to you guys. Review what you wish to happen next with these two silly characters. It can go two ways. Either they finally kiss again or something else happens. I'll give you till the 18****th**** and the one option with most "votes" or just mentioning will be used. And I'll even give a little preview because I'm so kind. But only if you guys review, favorite and follow!**

**So review to see what happens next and I now the 18****th**** is too far away but I have to cram for my religion exam which is on the 17****th**** so bear with me okay. And on the 23th I'll graduate after my last exam so I'll have time to right as much as I want! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY for us!**

**Oh and if you guys are confused about anything just ask. I'll try to answer it, if I know the answer. Meeeeheheheheh XD Okay, I'm too hyped and working on overdrive. Too much sugar and caffeine! XD I'll leave now and sleep, or try. It's 07:45 am here in tiny Denmark. XD I'm just a dedicated author XD **

**Oh before completely disappearing I'll just say one thing. There will probably by some errors, grammer fails, typos or others. But know that I will look for it, I will find it and I will fix it! XD (Muhahaha, try imagining Liam Neeson's voice, it just makes it funnier!) Sorry for the Taken look alike phrase but I felt it was just perfect, muhaha. XD **

***Shoo, shoo. Friend grabs leg and drags to the bed* *Me digging my nails into the floor leaving marks* Okay, okay I'll go now! No need to be so rough! Bye!**

**Much love and many hugs,**

**Tiche XXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a long time but we have traditions here in Denmark, when you graduate, so I was too absorbed in those matters plus I was on a mini vacation in Bornholm, which is an Island here in Denmark, so I hadn't had time to write or anything. **

**I want to apologize because this story is going in a whole different direction that I had originally planned and if it's not to your likings I'm sorry. I was just so confused to what to write and had a minor writer's block. But here it is, the new chapter. So I sincerely hope you like the next few chapters because I've used too much time on them when I got back from my vacation. I've also began writing another story, so please look forward to that as well.**

**Many hugs and love,**

**Tiche**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Surprise Amu

And then I heard footsteps and people talking which made me come back to my senses. I noticed how close we were and by pure reflex I hit in the sacks. Ouch…

"OW!" He cried and he fell to his knees. I felt bad for doing so but he deserved it. He is a pervert after all.

"I'm not sorry at all. It's your fault for being so close!" I said standing by my words even though I was slightly sorry. What if he can't conceive children later in his life? Just by looking at him it looks bad.

"It was so uncalled for AMU! Thank god it isn't serious!" He said pissed and managed to stand on his feet again. Well good for him, he can stand.

"This will teach you a valuable lesson, I hope." He gave me the death glare but I could care less! Who is he to mess with my mind and put me in a trance! I will not let him succeed.

"Ikuto?" A familiar voice asked with a fragile or was it horrified tone, whatever.

I turned around and saw Mina look at us with horror filled eyes. She quickly ran to her fiancé's side and looked at me. No she didn't just look but glare. I could sense a tint of hurt and hatred in those eyes of hers and it gave me the chills. I had thought she was a sweet and kind girl but those eyes told me another story.

"Why did you hurt him again Amu?" She asked as she clung to his arm to support him. The way she said my name meant she was pissed at me and maybe more and it just confirmed my suspicion. I need to watch out if I am going to get along with her.

"How did you know I hurt him again?" I raised an eyebrow. Had she been watching everything in silence?

Her face turned to red and she immediately looked down to conceal her face. "I didn't." Was all she said and dragged Ikuto with her inside the boys' dorm.

"We'll talk about this later Amu, I will get my revenge!" Ikuto yelled before the door closed. He didn't look at happy at all but it was his own fault. He shouldn't have crossed the line. Stupid cat.

I sighed and shook my head. "Headstrong Amu, headstrong." I murmured to myself as I walked towards my own dormitory. What if I hadn't heard someone approach us then what? I would be making out with him until my senses would come back, right? Argh I need a beating!

I stormed into my room and flopped unto my bed. Then I had a minor fit which sent everything on my bed flying different directions. Even the sheet took damaged and was so messy but I didn't have time to care.

"Why am I still so defenseless when he sweet talks?" I exclaimed and bit the edge of my pillow. I was beyond annoyed and it was not with Ikuto. No it was with myself. I was saved in nick of time by the murmurs of the others around us and if not I would be accepting Ikuto. That is so wrong of me!

"Bad Amu, BAD!" Why do I have to be so freaking unlucky, huh? Why does he just have to come to this exact school and why do I, me of all people, have to freaking share a room with his girlfriend? No fiancée!

I stopped moving and cursing when I heard someone enter the room. It was heavy footsteps. I didn't want to look because at the moment I looked like a mess like the rest of my stuff that fell under my claws.

"Amu-chan? Can I ask you a question?" It was Mina who had entered and her voice sounded like it did when we meet. Amu, look out this could be a dangerous person, I again had to remind myself. Mina changed personalities or so I thought. Maybe I saw and heard wrong before. Am I delusional?

"You can." I said and slowly got up so I could sit. My eyes widened when I saw the actual mess I had done and felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Are you still in love with Ikuto?" Today wasn't a good day for my heart. It had already been through a rollercoaster ride and it didn't need one but nonetheless it decided to take another turn when I saw the look in her eyes with her serious question.

She looked so innocent with her big blue eyes and her expression was making her more innocent because she looked hurt like a little puppy. You just couldn't resist them.

"Why do you ask?" I had to know. I told her before we were just acquaintances and implied nothing was going on between us but did she figure it out? It's obvious she figured it out. Ikuto was still trying to woo me even though I keep telling him no.

She sat down on her bed and looked at me with a guilty look? Guilty? Why is she looking at me with those kinds of eyes?

"Ikuto told me. He told me that I was the reason for you two not being together. If Aruto-san hadn't agreed to this marriage then you could be with him, right?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears and I felt guilty.

That stupid cat just had to tell her everything and hurt her even more. But wasn't she right? Partially that is. Ikuto and I didn't work out before he told me he had to marry another person even though he loved me. I for starters am mad at that fact and hurt too. But I couldn't tell Mina that or she would cry.

"He is lying. You have nothing to do with anything so don't worry. And Ikuto and I have nothing to do with each other anymore. Let's just say it was just a childish romance and get over with it. I'll make sure that he stops doing everything to hurt you." It hurt me too to say all this and I kinda promised her to be their matchmaker even though I know it will hurt me in the end but it's the least I can do, right? Mina is an innocent girl and had nothing to do with this. Her only fault is falling in love with Ikuto, like I once was or kind of still am.

She jumped up and gave me a tight embrace. Awkward. And it became more awkward when she began sobbing. Great, now I needed to console her too.

"I'm glad I got a roommate like you Amu-chan. Thank you so much and I'll hope you'll help us out in the future." She said with the biggest content smile. Creepy… She changed her expression too fast that it scared me. Who is the real Mina?

I forcefully smiled at her and nodded. What else could I do? Geez Amu, you sure are too nice, aren't you? I sighed at my actions and gently pushed her off of me.

"Let's do our best, ne?" Mina was now tear-free and beamed with happiness.

I kept my forceful smile and nodded while she grabbed my hand. "Pinky promise?" I yet again nodded even though I didn't want to do anything of that sort.

"I'm happy." She said after releasing my hand and flopped onto her bed while giggling. I sighed and turned around to look at my charas who didn't look too happy.

"What?" I whispered annoyed. They shook their heads and flew away and back into their shells. Am I getting judged by my charas too? Great for me.

Sighing I went up and unpacked my things before taking a bath and going to bed. I didn't want to speak or get to know Mina better at the moment. What I needed was alone time to think. And a good night sleep was the best time you could be alone.

* * *

Two months later.

"Ne Amu-chan, do you want to go out for dinner with Ikuto and I? It's weekend after all." Mina and Ikuto's relationship gradually became better in my opinion. Well I did refuse Ikuto's approaches more than occasionally the past months so he must have learned his lesson.

"No thank you. I'm going out with some friends from high school. Maybe another time." I said smiling. She nodded and smiled before heading out of our room. Probably to the bathroom or Ikuto's room. Who knows, I don't keep the tabs on her.

"Amu-chan is everyone finally getting together today?" Ran asked with a content smile. I nodded and returned the smile.

"Yes we are all getting together to play. Isn't that great. It's been so long and we all have been so busy so this is the best. And I have so much catching up to do with them all!"

"Have you told them you are living with your love rival?" Dia asked with a suspicious look. I shook my head. "Nope, not yet. And she isn't my love rival, Ikuto and I are done. Finished, ended. Or rather we never actually began."

"Utau-chan and Rima-chan are going to freak out when they know!" Miki said and facepalmed herself. She had a point and it horrified me. Those two will throw fits if they knew of Mina and mine dorm arrangement.

"Well they'll accept it. Mina is going to be Utau's sister-in-law soon, so it shouldn't matter right?" I said thinking about the situation. Did Mina and Utau get out well with each other because if I remember correctly Utau isn't the person who just approves of a person when it involves her brother.

"Yeah you are right. Maybe you should invite them to the get together as well." They all said agreeing. I raised my eye brow and looked at them skeptically. Why do I have to do that when I do everything to avoid being near Ikuto?

"Nope. I'm still in my phase were I need to get over him completely and I'm so close. I'm 97 percent close to succeeding so give me another month and I'm done and over him." It was true. Even though it has been hard I am close enough to get over him. I just need to not see him and hear his sweet talk then I'll succeed perfectly.

"But I think it's better for you to invite them. You'll have to get used to it eventually even after their marriage. He is kind of part of the group, you know." Miki said and got approving eyes from her sisters as she spoke.

Before I could protest my phone rang and it was Rima. "Amu?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"Yes Rima? Did something happen? Don't tell me you can't come today! Please don't, I've missed you all!" I let the panic take over me.

"Stop worrying baka. It's not that. I just called to say I'm at your school and I'm waiting for you." She said after she had a little giggle spree. My eyes widened at the new information and I sweat dropped.

"But I'm nowhere near being ready! I hadn't taken a shower or dressed. Rima!" She laughed at my cry and didn't stop before telling me that she'll come into my room so I could change.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up!" I hung up the instant I heard her approval and hurried out. I was stressed to the core and my whole body was sweating.

And on my way down the hall I saw Ikuto coming towards me with some of his new friends. They were probably heading towards our room so I stopped to inform him that Mina wasn't in the room yet. "She's not in the room."

"Oh so you can talk to me now?" He said. I rolled my eyes at him and began running again. I didn't have time to talk to him or let alone argue with him. Can't he see I just did him a favor by telling him that his fiancée isn't in the room?

When I neared the parking lot I saw a group of students stand around a car or I think it's a car. So because I was kind of curious I went over to them and saw a big black limousine and two girls stand in front of it. I knew those girls.

"Rima, Utau!" I yelled smiling and ran to their side. They smiled when they noticed me and got ready to give me a hug.

"I didn't know you came too Utau? It's great to see you both." I said after giving them both a warm hug.

"Well I thought it was unfair when Rima said she would pick you up to I tagged along. Now, show us your room." She shrugged her shoulder and pulled me along towards the school entrance. People around us murmured when they noticed who she was and the boys couldn't help but smile. You could almost see hearts in their eyes as the idol moved.

"Not fair!" Rima said pouting and grabbed my other arm and followed.

We got into my room fast but of course Ikuto and his friends were inside as well.

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled and hugged her brother tightly. His friends blushed by how affectionately Utau hugged him and she didn't let go off him for a long time.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you share a room with Amu!" Rima said displeased when she saw Ikuto.

"Utau let go of me. And nice to meet you to Rima." Ikuto said with no emotion detected in his voice. I sighed and ignored them while I found my clothes. Wait, what kind of clothes should I wear? I didn't know where we were going yet.

I looked at Utau and Rima for help and they smirked evilly. "Clubbing. Something really sexy and breathtaking." They said in sync. So skimpy clothes then.

"Are you going clubbing?" Ikuto asked with a rather surprised tone. I ignored him and went around my suitcases to find the required clothes.

"Yeah with the others, why do you ask?" Utau said and sat on my bed.

"Can we come too?" One of Ikuto's friends asked. I turned around to look to see which of them. It was the cute one. Yamato.

"Another time Yamato-kun, Tsukiyomi-kun has other plans and it's a reunion with old friends." I said with a cute smile. He smiled back with slightly red cheeks.

"Am I not one of the old friends?" Ikuto sounded a bit pissed off and he glared at me. I gave me a glare back as well and shook my head.

"Not really. This is for those who have been together since elementary school. Since six years ago." I said being slightly evil towards him. But he still deserved it.

Before he could protest the door opened and a freshly bathed Mina with a towel around her hair, still fully clothed, walked in. Her eyes got big when she noticed Utau in the room and so did Utau. Her head turned to me with a questioned look.

"She is your roommate?" It sounded hurtful. I slightly smiled in an apologetic way and nodded. She was mad, no furious at me.

"Hello Utau-chan, what a nice surprise." Mina said with a smile and closed the door. Utau turned to look at her and gave her a cold smile. "Hello Fujiwara."

"You have something to tell us, I believe Amu." Utau glared at me in the most uncomfortable way. I gulped and nodded. I owe them an explanation, right? They are my best friends.

"I'll tell you everything later." I promised and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and body gel and of course my towel. "Sit and chat, I'll hurry up." added before I went out of the room.

Fortunately there were many showers available so I quickly went inside one stall. First rinsing my hair, then shampooing it and at last conditioning it while washing my body with strawberry scented body gel.

I quickly wrapped my body and hair with towels and went back to my room. Everyone was watching me enter with different kind of looks. "What?" I asked confused.

"You know you are naked, right?" Rima said. I looked down and saw I still had the towel around me, so I didn't quite understand her.

"You are so dense, you know." Utau sighed and got up from my bed. "You are NAKED underneath that towel in a room filled with boys!" Then it hit me. I forgot that Ikuto and his friends still where here and because I was in a hurry I didn't give it a second thought to take my clothes with me.

"Get out!" I said embarrassed and turned around. How stupid could I just get?! I just had to forget that my room was filled with boys and I was naked, right? Ugh Amu, you are so stupid!

"You look nice, love your legs." Ikuto said as he passed by me and made my already red face redder. Stupid perverted cat!

"Leave before I kick your sorry ass!" I warned. He just went out of the room with his three blushing friends. I could see his smirk as he closed the door. IDIOT!

"Embarrassing, huh?" Rima said and looked at Utau whom gave Rima a nod of approval. Evil friends, they could have warned me when they saw me grab my stuff earlier.

"But it's not the first time Ikuto seeing you almost naked, right? He saw you that day when-" I interrupted Utau before she could finish her sentence. "No, stop bringing old matters up. I'll hurry up and change now."

"You don't have to be mean." Utau pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm not mean. I just don't think bringing up old matters up is the best time now." I said and indicated that Mina was right beside her and that it just wasn't the right thing to talk about.

"Whatever, just hurry up. We don't have all day." Rima butted in with a sigh and threw some silky lingerie at me. "Wear it." She commanded and I did as she told me.

"So what are you going to do today, Amu-chan?" Mina asked trying to start a conversation while I walked around in my underwear trying to find my body lotion.

"Just hanging out with these two and some friends. Are Ikuto taking you out to a nice place?" I asked being polite as I always am towards her. She smiled and nodded. "Dinner with our parents and then a date."

I stopped in my tracks and felt my heart slightly skip a bit and it was uncomfortable. Did Ikuto finally accept her to take her on a date? I was kind of sad but I still smiled. "That nice of him. I hope it will be a great date."

"Now that we are on the topic are you seeing anyone Amu?" Utau asked with a curious look. I shook my head and continued my search for that damn body lotion.

"Still early?" Rima asked.

"No I just don't feel like it yet. I don't even know what I want with my future so dating is out of the question at the moment." I replied.

"What are you looking for?" Mina asked when I still couldn't find the lotion after several attempts. And it was kind of getting cold not wearing clothes and only wearing a bra and a thong.

"My mango cream lotion. I used it yesterday but I can't find it now? Have you seen it?" She shook her head and got up to help me find it.

"Look under the bed, maybe it rolled under?" She suggested. I crawled down to look and as she said it was there. Now the problem was to reach it. "Give me something long to reach it. My arms are too short."

"Let me try." Utau offered and got down on all four to help me but it was in vain. Why was the bed sunken so much that fitting a human body was impossible! Stupid dorm bed.

"Here." Mina gave me a book. I tried and struggled and almost had it but it rolled further in. Just my luck. And to prove that I was the luckiest girl on the planet I heard Ikuto enter the room. "Mina can we- Wha- What's happening?" I seriously must have done something bad in my previous life to be so unlucky! Why me god, why?

I got up from the floor and looked at his flustered face. A first ever, seeing his face flustered that is. Then I realized why and turned around to face Rima and Utau with the reddest face ever.

"Don't look you pervert and get out!" I yelled. Shit, this was the most embarrassing thing ever. Ikuto saw me half naked, HALF NAKED! Oh god, just kill me. I seriously must have done something bad in my previous life to be so unlucky! Why me God, why?!

I heard someone clear their throat and waited for the person to speak. "Ikuto, you have long arms please help Amu-chan get her lotion underneath the bed." Mina was the one who spoke. Awkward and not comfortable at all!

He actually did as she asked and got the lotion without any trouble. "Here." I turned around in one swift motion and grabbed it from his hand and turned around the next second. "Thanks, you can go now!"

I heard his chuckle as he moved away and opened the door. Before he closed the door he embarrassed me more. "You have grown much these past years. I like it."

"You stupid perverted cat!" I said turning around and threw the lotion towards the door which he had closed hurriedly.

"Awkward…." Rima and Utau said in unison and sighed. I was angry and most importantly embarrassed. My luck was the baddest ever! He just had to come in and see me like this. I felt like crying because of the humiliation.

"Well, I'll leave. See you soon Amu-chan, bye." Mina said breaking the awkward silence. I just nodded and retrieved my lotion. She waved goodbye before closing the door.

"She is nice." Rima muttered. I glanced at her but didn't say anything. I just had to get ready so I can get away from this humiliation and more importantly forget this ever happened.

* * *

It took my less than twenty minutes getting ready because of my frustration I had hurried. I was determined that I was going to have a blast and forget about that pervert and his words. He actually dared to look at me and comment about my body!

I just got angrier thinking about it. He will pay! I'll make sure of that.

"We're are here!" Utau squealed when the car had stopped. I looked out of the window and saw this big building - luxurious and grand.

"Weren't we going clubbing?" I asked confused. This looked nothing like your typical dance club. It looked more like a high class hotel.

"You don't think we'll go clubbing on an empty stomach, do you?" Rima said looking at me like I was dumb or something. Right, we haven't eaten yet.

I didn't say anything and walked out of the car. I took another look at the building and then noticed some people waiting by the entrance, waving and calling my name. "Amu!"

My eyes widened and I ran towards them. "Everyone!" They were all there, Kukai, Nagi, Yaya and Kairi. They had changed and looked mature. Even the childlike Yaya. It just made me happy that I smiled from bottom of my heart. It was the first time in months that I could smile so happily. Then I noticed one was missing.

"Where is Tadase? Couldn't he come?" I had missed him too and it was sad not seeing him present with the others.

"He said he'll come later. He had something to take care of." Rima said as she gently hugged her boyfriend. "Good."

We went inside the building and I learned it was as I had suspected a hotel but also a restaurant. The inside was as grand and luxurious as the outside if not more and it left me awestruck.

Rima had made reservation for us so the waiter led us to our table as soon he knew who we were. I was so excited because it was my first time ever eating at a fancy restaurant even though Rima had tried to take me several times. And I was even more excited because I was together with my best friends. I couldn't be more happy than this and it sure helped me forgot about the earlier episode where Ikuto saw my half naked body.

"So how is school life Hinamori? It's tiring, right?" Kukai asked while chomping down his steak. It was not an appealing sight and it made me shiver seeing the way he ate. No manners at all but he was my friend and most importantly he was Kukai.

"It's actually fun and the teachers are the best. Most of them think they are young and give us some freedom. My courses are fun too. So I would definitely recommend the school to you all if you ever consider transferring." I said grinning and joked the last part though it would definitely make school even more fun if they could attend too, just like old times.

"Actually" Rima began. "Nagi and I will transfer in a month, in the beginning of the second semester. Take care of us, Amu." I was taken aback. Was they for real? If this was a joke than it's not funny.

"Are you serious? You aren't messing with me right?"

"Surprise Amu, here is our acceptance letter." Nagi said and showed me a picture on his phone. It read: We are here to happily congratulate you of the acceptance of your request of transfer to our XXXX College…

I couldn't get happier that my friends were coming to my school. I jumped up totally excited of this news and squealed in happiness. "This is the best ever! OMG, my body is trembling with excitement! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rima smiled and gave me a long hug. "It's boring without you so I had to come to you right. That's what best friends are for, right?" I nodded smiling. This was the best surprise ever.

"Hey is it my turn now?" Utau asked wanting to have our attention. I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Well now that Rima and Nagi-kun announced they were transferring I want to do so too. I talked with my parents and they told me that I should begin college because a smart idol is required nowadays, so I'll be attending your school as well. Yay?"

She left me speechless. My friends were coming to my school because of me? I couldn't feel more appreciated than I already feel.

"But what about your work? Weren't you planning on going to New York to work and debut in the American market? Don't let your dreams go to waste for me!" She shouldn't stay here when her dream of being a true singer is so close."

"But it isn't entirely for your sake Amu. I want to go to school too and learn more about music before taking another step closer to my dream. I don't want to go to New York with no real understanding of music. So my dream won't go to waste, don't worry." Her words were true. She is so mature compared to me and it makes me happy. But she is older than me too so it's only normal.

I smiled and nodded happily. Another friend joining my school. It was the best feeling ever. We toasted for these wonderful news and continued eating and chatting. School was going to be so much fun I was looking forward to it the most.

After dessert we, the girls, went to the toilet. "Rima, you know the best places to eat, I'm so stuffed!" I said happily looking at myself in the mirror.

"Papa recommended this place. It was good." She said adding lip gloss on her lips. I gave her a thumps up and readjusted my make-up as well. It wasn't much but perfect for clubbing I guess.

"I have been wondering, isn't it weird living with Fujiwara? I mean she is Ikuto's fiancée and your love rival." Utau just had to bring that topic up.

I sighed and leaned against the sink. "It is weird but I'm supporting them. You know your brother and I are done, so I can't do much more than help her gain his love. Call me Amu the matchmaker."

They all stared at me with raised eyebrows and crossed their arms. "So you are completely over him? Not even a little bit of feelings left for him?" Rima asked the most suspicious.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulder. "No, I do have feelings for him but I will and can never forgive him. And now, given the circumstance that I'm living with his future wife-to-be, I can just help her. She is a good girl that is helplessly in love with him, so I won't be selfish and be jealous and sabotage their relationship. It's not my style at all." I explained.

"Amu-chi, you are so stupid. Ikuto-kun will only love you and this isn't exactly his fault, you know. He is kinda forced to marry her." Yaya spoke and pinched my arm. I winced and glared at her.

"That was so uncalled for Yaya. I won't be together with Ikuto, never. I may love him but he hurt me too much for me to forgive him. You can say whatever you want about him loving me the most but I'm rooting for them and will help Mina to be together with him. Rather them than me and him." I was slightly annoyed at them. They rolled their eyes and sighed with great annoyance.

"Whatever. Though I kinda understand what you mean. Ikuto is an adult now but he keeps following orders from his parents. If he truly loved you he wouldn't agree to this marriage no matter what." Finally someone understands me!

"Right! Thanks for understanding Rima!" I gave her a tight hug even though she pushed me away while complaining I'm ruining her clothes.

Utau sighed yet again and shook her head. "It's because he loves our father the most. He did everything to find him and now that he has he is going to be his little puppy, no his little kitten."

"Whatever. Let's not mention this conversation ever and get out. I want to get drunk today!" I said pushing them out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Utau?" Someone called when we were walking back to our table. I turned around and saw them. Speak of the devil, huh. Ikuto and Utau's parents sitting beside Mina and presumably her parents.

"Amu-chan, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan as well." Souko-san said smiling at us with a warm smile. I smiled and bowed politely.

"What are you doing here, kaa-san?" Utau asked confused. Her mother smiled and motioned for us all to join them. No, thanks Souko-san, I hate your son and husband. I wished to say that but it would probably be rude.

"Amu-chan come, come. Meet my parents, Ando and Shino Fujiwara." Mina had gotten up and pulled me to her parents' side. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Amu, Mina-chan's roommate."

Her mother beamed and ushered me to sit while grabbing my hand. "So you are the famous Amu-chan. I have heard so much about you. Thank you so much for taking care of our Mina." Well this was awkward. What have Mina been saying about me to her parents?

"You are really pretty. Please continue taking care of our Mina and please come visit our house one day." Her father said with weird smile, almost grinning like a pervert. Eww.

"Of course. He he." It was really awkward and uncomfortable that I had to excuse me. "We have plans, so nice meeting you. And you to Souko-san and Tsukiyomi-san."

His father looked at me in a weird way, almost annoyed or that's how I interpreted it. I looked away and bowed before grabbing Rima and Yaya by their arms forcing them with me. Utau stayed back to finish talking.

"Her parents seems like they know nothing about you and Ikuto." Rima said and pulled away from me when we arrived at our table. Not knowing is for the best or else it would be too awkward for me ever meeting them.

"Are we ready to leave?" Kukai asked a bit impatient. "When your girlfriend comes back we will. You should probably go say hi to your in-laws." Rima said.

"They are here? Where?" He asked panicky and began tidying himself up. "There." I pointed and he was gone the next second.

"Rima let's pay and wait in the car." Nagi offered. Great idea! "Yeah, it's better than waiting here." I agreed.

Rima and Nagi paid for the dinner and walked hand in hand out of the restaurant followed by the other couple, Yaya and Kairi. Oh right, I forgot they were all dating except me. I sighed thinking about how the night could be but hopefully don't be like it.

We sat in the car and waited patiently for the others to come but it took them quite some time. And to make me a bit more annoyed the others were lovey dovey, snuggling and kissing. Great. Just great.

"I'll bring the others, so we can go." I said when I couldn't wait anymore and wanted to escape these two horny couples.

They didn't say anything so I went out of the car and inside the building. As I feared Utau and Kukai was sitting with the others and chatting happily.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you but we have plans." I said trying to keep my calm.

"Can you wait for fifteen minutes, we are in the middle of a conversations. Ando-san told me I can play in the first division in the J-league." Kukai said grinning happily.

"Breathe Amu, breathe. Patience is a virtue, Amu, just remember that." I said to myself through my gritted teeth. But waiting wasn't my thing at the moment. Especially when Ikuto kept smirking at me with that stupid face of his, making me remember todays incident.

"Five minutes or I'm leaving." I warned and went back to the car. I didn't go inside because it would just annoy me more so I decided to take some fresh air and calm my nerves.

I saw Utau coming out and looked at me. "It was kind of rude of you Amu." She was pissed at me.

"It's ruder of you guys to ditch us for them, don't you think?" I argued back. We were here to have a good time together and not with others.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever." She went inside the car. I got really annoyed and decided it was probably best for me to sit in the passenger seat in front or else the night would die.

"I'm sitting in front." I informed when I sat in the car. "Fine with me." Utau muttered and looked away from me. I ignored her and asked the driver to roll up the partition window that separates the driver and its passengers. I did not need to hear their kissing or love talking when I'm pissed off already.

We waited a few minutes before the Rima yelled we could drive. "Please put some good music." I asked kindly to the driver. He smiled and nodded. It was the best chose to sit in front because I could calm down completely.

The drive wasn't long and I was the first to get out of the car. We were in the inner city of Tokyo and I noticed a crowd of people in front of a rusty brick building. The crowd was waiting in a long line and two doormen checked their ID cards.

"Woah, I haven't been here before but heard nice things about this place." That voice sounded familiar to a voice I have been living with. I turned around and cleared my suspicions.

"Mina, Ikuto." I said gritting my teeth.

And here I thought I was going to have a nice night with my friends but no apparently not. Thank you so much God for surprising me like this yet again, sincerely yours not so good friend anymore, Hinamori Amu!

* * *

**So this is it. Things are going to happen in the club, things you might not have seen coming. So look forward. I'll update soon, I mean soon like later today or tomorrow because I've written the next two chapters and I'm at chapter 7 now. **

**Review and tell me how you like it. **


End file.
